Home Again
by DOSrip
Summary: Brennan hasn’t felt at home in a long time. That soon changes when she meets a familiar face from her past.


Chapter Summary: In the last year Brennan has run off ten Agents in the last year, her first year working with the FBI. Now something has to change so Cullen sends her a finale Agent, he and Goodman hope for the best.

Disclaimer: I only own Bones on DVD. I do own my characters.

A/N: I have gone off the beaten path; I guess you can call it, for my story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One : Agents

**

* * *

**

"Doctor Goodman looks mad." Angela Montenegro said as she walked into her best friend's office, taking a seat across from her best friend.

"He must have found out about what I did to Agent Andrews." Dr. Temperance Brennan said without looking up from the file she was reading.

"Oh no, what did you do Sweetie?" Angela asked trying to remember if the Agent had been in one piece the last time she had seen him.

"I may have broken his arm and jaw." Brennan said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What for?" Angela asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"He thought he could just up and grab my ass, as if I was his." Brennan said, still not looking up.

"Well their may have been a better way to deal with him, but good for you Sweetie." Angela said, knowing her friend had shown restraint.

Dr. Daniel Goodman walked into the office and said, "Miss Montenegro I need a moment with Doctor Brennan."

Angela nodded and said, "Good luck Sweetie."

Brennan put the file down after Angela had closed the door and said, "I know what you're going to say Doctor Goodman, so you don't have to say it."

Goodman frowned as he, softly but firmly, said, "Temperance I think I do have to say it, as you aren't listening when I don't."

Brennan looked at him and said, "I know I most likely should have handled it differently, although I still firmly stand by my feelings that he deserved it."

Goodman nodded and asked, "And what about Agents Summers, McGinnis, O'Brian, Alexander, Jeffries, McGee, Johnson, and Kyle? Oh lets not forget Agent Andrews."

"Do you want all of the reasons?" Brennan asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes please do tell my why in the last year you have gone through ten FBI Agents." Goodman said taking a seat across from her, waiting for her explanation.

"Each did something either inappropriate or just plane stupid." Brennan said, as if it explained everything.

"Please explain the injuries to almost every Agent." Goodman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my defense most of the injuries were self inflicted." Brennan said, knowing all too well most were her fault.

"Ah yes, of course Agent McGee broke his own nose. Agent Jeffries dislocated his own shoulder. Agent Alexander walked off the platform of his own accord. And of course Agent Andrews broke his own arm and jaw." Goodman started listing off the injuries.

"Agent Alexander was afraid I was going to hit him. It's not my fault he didn't look where he was going." Brennan argued.

"Well Agents McGee and Jeffries can attest that you do like to hit Agents." Goodman said.

"Technically I didn't hit Agent Jeffries." Brennan mumbled.

"Ten Agents and half of them had physical wounds after leaving here. Not including Agent Summers, who had to take time off after you yelled at him." Goodman said.

"You only named four, so see it was less then half." Brennan pointed out.

Goodman sighed and said, "I left Agent Mathews out for a reason."

Brennan thought back to what had happened and said, "Okay so maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard. But I was stressed out and he cut my last nerve."

Goodman frowned and said, "Temperance you hit him so hard that not only did he fall down the stairs but he made it all the way out the sliding doors."

Brennan sighed and said, "I will try to reframe from hitting or hurting the next Agent. I promise."

Goodman stood up and said, "You'd better. This is your last chance Temperance. After this I will have to take action."

"Yes Sir." Brennan said before watching Goodman leave the room.

"Oh God Sweetie you should see the new Agent. I would love to jump him." Angela said as she walked in ten minutes later.

"Please spare me Ange." Brennan said as she looked up from her computer.

"Sweetie come here." Angela said as she pulled Brennan from her seat and dragged her over to the door.

"Angela I have work to do." Brennan said trying to pull away.

"Sweetie just look at him once, then you can go back to work. I promise." Angela said pointing to where the newest FBI Agent stood.

Brennan rolled her eyes, but knew she wouldn't be able to get back to work until she at least looked. So that's what she did. When she did Angela let her go thinking she'd just go back to work. What Brennan did surprised Angela, as she walked out of her office and towards the new Agent.

Angela gave a small smile as she fallowed and said, "Well maybe this one will last because she's attracted to him."

Her hopes were squashed when Brennan reached the Agent and asked, "What are you doing here?"


End file.
